Rako Rohan the Roaming Reptile
Rako Rohan is the Medieval Deadly Alliance and the mercenary for UN-GDI. A former royal knight now a cunning warrior and adventurer who seeks adventures wherever he goes as well battling Cornelius and his evil warriors. Origin 'The Early Days' In the time of Antichton Dark Age, young Rako Rohan was a member of the Guild of Reptilia, under the command of his father and his uncle as the deputy of the Guild. He served as a royal knight, fighting evil and defending the innocents, and followed his father's footstep to be his successor of the Dragon Scale Gems. 'From Grief to Rage' Years later, Rako is ready for his first quest after his training is completed. While he was on the quest, he received the letter from his fellow member of the Guild, he felt with grief when his father died in battle and must return to his kingdom to claim his status. While on his way to his kingdom by boat, he still feels grief and sadness but worrying about his uncle since there has no word from him and that he can protect the gems from his enemies. Upon his return, he meets up his uncle, Cornelius, and Rako seems relieved that he's alive and well. But then, Rako was immediate arrested by Cornelius' elite guards and taken him into prison where he will be executed for the assassination of his father; somehow, he was framed by conspirators until his niece, Rina (a spy from the Order of the Heavenly Dragons), telling that he has corrupted the Dragon Scale Gems for conquest and greed as well gaining his father's throne. Enraged, Rako escapes, freeing all the prisoners loyal to his father and fled the kingdom. He sets his sight to reclaim the Gems from his uncle's claw and his loyal generals. 'Abandoning the status and becoming as the adventurer' Alone to the dark forest, Rako abandoned his status as the royal knight and gained his new status as the mercenary and the adventurer. He travelled to the Eleven Kingdoms in order to defeat Eleven Warlords of Cornelius and reclaim the gems. He went to visit the town's tavern to find some information on one of Cornelius' warlords. While drinking his first ale, well not the first time at the tavern, Cornelius Soldiers bursted in to find him and he started the bar fight with the help of his niece. After they escaped the tavern together, Rako learned from her that one of the Cornelius Warlords named Solace is located at the fortress in swamplands and he travelled there alone. 'The First Dragon Scale Gem' During his journey, he spotted Cornelius Grunts' campfire and saw the poor caged lizards, ready to be eaten by savaged warriors. Rako slays his foes and rescued the lizards. He has now a trusted pet named Roku and his transporter as he named him Riko and continues his journey. He arrived at Solace's fortress and confronts Solace himself. The battle was hard but he barely defeated him by cutting off his head. After his death, he reclaimed one of the Dragon Scale Gems and Solace's head as well his new found magical powers given by the spirit of his father. Now he must defeat Cornelius and his Ten Warlord. 'From Exile to Famous' He battled hard throughout the kingdom as he ventured to the volcanic fortress of Lavarus; the battleship of Aquaros; the scourged desert land of Urth; the flying fortress of Aerio; the frozen castle of Glaziura; the dark mansion of Umbrario; the corrupted chapel of Lumino; the poisonous land of Venomia; the lightning castle of Electronus and the Tower of Dumaru. One by one, he defeated all the warlords and their armies, gaining new magic powers of the elements and reclaimed all the gems. Now he must face his uncle and topple his evil reign, once and for all. 'Cousin against Uncle' He travelled to his former home kingdom of Reptilia and confront his uncle to put an end of their personal family feud. At the throne room of his late-father, he listens to his uncle's dark story about his jealousy and motive in the past. As he listens, the truth has shocked him as he has a long lost brother named Reko and forced him to fight into a rival battle. After he defeated his long lost brother, he fights his uncle and free the land. He struck his uncle with a final blow but he was stabbed to his chest before his uncle fell off from the tower. Thought to be dead, he was rescued by Rina and she told him that he, Reko and Cornelius are immortals because that they have a cursed bloodline for centuries which it means he will fight another time. After he freed his home kingdom from tyranny, his people rejoiced and cheered him as the Hero of Reptilia. He was asked by his father to be his true successor but Rako refused his offer so instead, he wandered off to see the world of adventures and dangers he seeks and his father accepted him. As his father reclaimed the throne as a spiritual leader, Rako sets off to his new adventures at the other side of the world for fame, honor ad justice to his family and kingdom. 'Aftermath' In the modern age on Earth, Rako Rohan is now the UN-GDI's top mercenary and the secret member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons like his niece. Still he battles his uncle and evil brother day to night. 'Characteristic' Rako Rohan is cunning, very gentle, kind, and brave character. He likes adventures and famed by money but money is something gives a greedy feeling, so instead he has charity feeling as he gives some half of the money to the poor while keeping it for his needs. 'Powers and Abilities' Rako Rohan is an excellent swordsman and archer when he was trained at the Guild's castle for years. But with his Aura and the full immortality by the Dragon Scale Gems, it gave him a incredible forms of each elemental powers. For example, the water Gem gives him a infinite breath to keep him underwater for very long time; fire Gem gives him immune to fire, even on the volcano; earth Gem gives him a massive strength to lift the heavy tree and giant rock, even the enemy battle tank; and air Gem gives him a pair of wings to fly high up in the air. 'Inspirations' The character looks resemblance of Lord Spite from Kids WB TV show based on Jason Kruse's short comic book published by Komikwerks, "The World of Quest"; the colors of his armor and hairstyle looks resemblance from the one of main characters, Prince Nestor. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:Deadly Alliance Mercenaries Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons